The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Spray systems are used for a variety of applications in agricultural, industrial, and medical settings. Nozzles used in spray systems are used to control characteristics of a spray and are adapted to particular applications. Some nozzles produce a fine spray of liquid based on the Venturi effect that occurs when a fluid flows through a constricted section of a pipe.